


A vigilante in a land of chaos

by Pixeltasumi



Category: Descendants (Disney Movies)
Genre: Angst, Carlos has a secret life, Descendants Au, I'm bad at tags but ok, Kissing, M/M, Makeouts, Some violence coming later, The Isle of the Lost, The core four are around the age of 18, it'd be oc of me to not have typos
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-07
Updated: 2018-04-06
Packaged: 2019-03-28 05:26:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,258
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13897221
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pixeltasumi/pseuds/Pixeltasumi
Summary: Basically a slowbuild (kinda, not sure yet) fanfic for Jaylos but also a lot of focus on Carlos' struggles with being on the Isle. He's tired of all the cruelties and crimes so he decides to do something one could only describe as a death wish on the Isle. At the same time he's struggling with his feelings for the famous thief. The core four are all around the age of 18.





	1. A vigilante with a death wish.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, I hope you like this, I’m not that good at writing, I just write down ideas and thoughts and this is the result. Hope you enjoy!

“Watch where you’re going nerd-brain” Carlos was shoved into the cold lockers and glared at the kids as he picked up the books he’d dropped.  
It was just a regular school day at The venerable school for the advancement of evil education (aka literal hell). Carlos didn’t really know the three that had shoved him aside, he didn’t need to. It was kind of general manners to pick on those smaller than you and as Carlos was shorter and smaller than most, he was like a punching bag for mean comments and everyday bullying. He had learnt to deal with it though. Being the son of the famous Cruella De Vil might have one believe that’d keep Carlos safe but that wasn’t the case. Sure the kids did respect her (even though they called her mad) but her son didn’t hold the same kind of title or worth in pretty much anyones eyes. 

“Learn how to be original you fucking asshole” he cursed under his breath, shoving his books into his bag. 

Ever since day one of school Carlos had been a laughing matter. His mother most definitely knew about it, didn’t do anything though. What? You thought even villains cared at least some for their kids? Well tuff luck, they don’t. Pre school hell, no one really knew about Carlos’ existent, that being because Cruella, living up to her name, labeled Carlos as her pet. Word had gotten out that she actually meant her son and at first day of school, pretty much everyone had taken advantage of it.

“Who’s a good boy”, “Carlos, roll over”, “Voff voff”, “I didn’t know you were a crested dog!”, all along those lines. 

Six year old Carlos, having been brought up to believe dog were rabid pack animals who’d rip your throat out at given chance, he hadn’t found his first school experience too fun. Now eleven years later most thought the joke had gotten old, and turned to old fashioned nerd calling and shoving into lockers. But, even though school acted as the core of the hell being the Isle, Carlos he still enjoyed learning and he loved fidgeting with gadgets and machines, so really he managed. 

“You really need to learn how to stand up for yourself Carlos”, the blue haired beauty approached him and picked up some loose notes that he’d dropped in the process.  
Oh, it might have sounded like he was completely alone in his misery but actually he had a few people, one of them being Evie. Evie, the Evil Queens wonderful daughter, living to break hearts of those who caught a glance of her beauty. She was like a living goddess, no one could deny her beauty.

“I’m fine… But thank you.” he gave Evie a small smile. She returned the smile and handed him his notes, making sure to brush off some dust from his shoulders that had landed on him when he bumped into the lockers. The whole place would be a pure nightmare for anyone with the slightest bit of allergies. Evie hooked their arms together and strutted next to him as they walked towards their first class of the day, Selfishness 101. 

“I got news, big ones”, she kept her voice low as they made their way down the hallway (or tooms actually) but couldn’t keep her face from looking like she had found out a way of the Isle.  
However it didn’t catch too much of Carlos attention, he was looking through the notes as they walked. Simply because to Evie’s big news could be actual news but most likely something along the lines of a new prince in Auradon. 

And really, what ‘news’ were worth knowing when your living area was restricted to an island with a dome over it, filled with villains slowly going more mad than the other. If there were news, they were bound to be either non related to the Isle whatsoever or extremely depressing. Carlos wasn’t a fan of either. 

“You remember how all these villains and sidekicks have been waking up not remembering anything lately?” she asked with great interested in her own story. 

“Yeah” Carlos answered. “Mostly because you won’t stop sharing your conspiracy theories about it.” he teased and earned himself an eye roll from Evie. 

“Okay, sorry. So what about them? Have they been abducted by aliens now?” he continued the banter and Evie sighed at him as they stepped into the classroom. Both taking their seats in tha back of the classroom, Evie too occupied with her news to bother with class and 101 selfishness wasn’t really a subject Carlos felt a great need to be observant in either. 

As they sat down Evie gave Carlos a look of displeasure and Carlos sighed, laying down his notes.  
“Fine, what are the big news?” he asked and turned to Evie, showing her that all his attention was aimed at her. She gave a satisfied smile and straightened her back, leaning towards him, still keeping her voice relatively low as she always did when she had something to tell Carlos.

“Well, it happened again.” She said dramatically to build the suspense that most likely only she experienced. 

“So? People get jumped on the Isle every other minute, it’s one of the fine perks of living around, you know, villains.” he said and slowly started losing interest again. 

“Oh won’t you shut up C so I can finish” Evie shot him a glare and he held up his hands in surrender. 

“It happened again, but…” she was quick to add.  
“This time the person who got jumped, they remembered it.” She looked at him and lifted her eyebrows waiting for response. Carlos had to admit, it had spiked his interest. Both VKs, villains, sidekicks and minions had been reported blacking out and waking up, oblivious to what had happened to them. Most of them had been in the middle of their usual mischievous affairs and then just… poof, woken up hours later. 

“Who was it?” Carlos asked and leaned forward to make sure he’d catch it all.  
Evie pursed her lips trying to remember the name, in vain. 

“I don’t remember their name, I think it was some sidekick to some minor villain. But that isn’t the important part. It gets better!” She said regaining her excited look.  
“So this sidekick had apparently been robbing a woman and her newborn, the usual cruelties you know? And then the robber had been knocked down to the ground. He didn’t remember a lot but he said that in between the spots of black, he saw someone. He saw his attacker and he also saw that the attacker gave back his goods to the woman!”

“Wait what? What do you mean?” Carlos asked with a confused expression on his face. People didn’t give back on the Isle. 

“I’m saying... “ Evie looked around to make sure no one was listening.  
“This attacker, or whatever you want to call them. They gave back the money the sidekick had taken.” her eyes were twice the size than usual as she spoke in a serious note.  
“Carlos! This person is trying to do good… There’s a vigilante on the Isle!” She yelled silently in her whispering and bit her lip. 

Carlos knew very well that Evie wasn’t excited about someone doing good on the Isle, she was excited because the only people who she had read doing deeds like those, they were princes. But princes only existed in Auradon.

Carlos leaned back in his seat and snorted as he crossed his arms. “Wow, I can’t say I’m impressed by where they choose to open business.” The Isle was meant to contain the most wicked villains to ever exist. Rules didn’t exist. Order and manners were about as rare as comets crashing down. 

“What if it’s a prince sent from Auradon” Evie started dreaming with a deep sigh at her desk and leaned her head on her hand. Carlos responded by rolling his eyes and looking back down into his notes. 

“Did they say anything about what they looked like?” Carlos asked and turned his head towards Evie. But instead of being met with the blue color scheme he was now loking right at a purple biker jacket.

“Hey Evie, Carlos.” Mal said and sat down on Evies desk, crossing her legs as she held a lollipop in one hand. Mal being one of the tolerable people on the Isle, she also happened to be the daughter of the most vicious and powerful villain in the world, Maleficent. As usual, Jafar’s son Jay was close behind her and threw himself down in the chair in front of Carlos’ desk. They both lived around the same part of the Isle and usually ended up arriving together in the mornings, creating powerful gossip and speculations around school. But Carlos knew that both the thief and evil pixie would gag at even the slightest thought of being romantically involved with each other. You didn’t have friends on the Isle. But they were what one would call the closest to friends that was acceptable. 

His friends were also most likely the only thing keeping people away from trying to lock Carlos inside lockers or thrown him into the trash cans every day. His name might not have worked as a status holder but his company sure did. If you angered Mal, you were dead. And not dead as in; your social life is over and she’ll make you want to transfer school. No. You’d be dead as in; six feet under and no one would be allowed to your funeral, that type of dead.

“Hey” Carlos responded and threw a playful punch at Jay’s sturdy arm. Jay responded by smacking Carlos over the head without any real force. Carlos smiled, as did Jay. Neither of them really knew why, but they made each other smile more often than King Beast made Beast puns. And that said a lot. 

Actually saying Carlos didn’t know why he smiled so much around Jay, that would be unfair and untrue. He knew why, he’d been crushing on the thief for years. But for someone as lame as Carlos to ever think about getting together with the most famous thief in school, it’d become a joke in less than a second. 

“What were you guys whispering about?” Mal asked and gave Evie a look similar to please tell me it’s something interesting.

“Have you guys heard of the attacks on different villains of the Isle recently?” she asked, unsure of how fast the word had spread and if Mal had even paid attention if it had. 

“Oh you mean that freak.” Mal laughed and looked at Jay who chuckled.  
“They’ll get jumped soon enough, will serve them right for trying to change us. Those Auradon prissy princesses and princes should learn that we’re not going to change and Evil will always live.” She stated as if they could hear them. Carlos rolled his eyes at her with a faint smile and looked down into his notes, she really had inherited her moms knack for the dramatics. 

“I mean this is the Isle, what kind of nut job would try and do good here?” Mal said almost looking nauseous at the thought of good.

“Maybe a prince” Evie said with another deep dreamy sigh. 

“Sorry to burst your bubble Evie but from what I’ve heard, this can’t be some preppy prince. They fight like an Isle born, not like a royal with a sick up their ass” Jay interrupted and provided some awful visual. Evie frowned at him as her dreams of it being a prince had died. 

“Well that means that it’s a villain, why would anyone do that? They’re basically committing suicide.” Evie said and lingered at the thought of who the person might be. But no matter who it was, they were in big trouble. 

“Did the last person attacked say anything about what they looked like?” Carlos asked, joining in the mysterious conversation and looked over at Evie. 

“I didn’t stick around to hear that part” Evie said with an apologetic smile. 

“I heard the pirates snickering about it earlier this morning.” Jay said and shifted in his seat. “Apparently all they’d seen was a sleeveless black hoodie and red fingerless gloves.” he shrugged. 

“Well at least they got some style.” Evie smirked and started observing her well polished nails, getting distracted by a chipped one. Mother Gothel entered the room in all her glory and Mal sighed as she sat down on the seat in front of Evie instead of the desk. Too tired to anger Gother by not pretending to pay attention to her. Evie went back to focusing on her nails, Jay spying the artifacts in the room that could be easily snatched on the way out and Carlos looking down in his notes again. It seemed like the Isle had gotten it self a vigilante with a death wish. 

Mother Gothel started of the lesson by everyone having to name something she was great at or something about her that looked amazing. After Jay had said his he turned towards Carlos and made a fake gag noise, forcing Carlos to suppress his laughter. The class later proceeded to writing an essay on why being selfish was one of the most, if not the most, important virtue for a villain. 

“Hey C, can you give me a pen?” Evie asked and leaned towards the smaller boy.

“Sure” Carlos said and opened up his backpack. He dug around with his hand till he found a pen and handed it to Evie. She gave him a small smile since thanking someone was highly despised. He gave her a small nod and closed up his bag, covering the artifacts inside it ones again. For in his bag there was not only notes and pens, but there was also a sleeveless black hood and red fingerless gloves.


	2. An alibi

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Carlos runs into a very handsome and famous thief as he attempts to create an alibi for his whereabouts during the the darker hours of the day, somehow it doesn’t turn out the way it was supposed to.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> okay first of all, I know that the name is unoriginal af but like so am I so bare with me. if y’all want more of this the next chapter will be more centered around Carlos being badass but for now enjoy some sweet Jaylos ;))))  
> also these boys are like 17/18 so you know

“CARLOS! I’m leaving for the spa now! I want everything to be shining when I get back!” the door slammed as the infamous Cruella De Vil had left the building. 

Carlos snorted, “Right, the spa, also known as the less moldy building where the water still isn’t green at least.” He was alone and the list of chores do do could reach the driveway if he rolled out the scroll he’d been left with, but still he had other more important things to tend to. And Cruella wouldn’t be home in a couple of days so there was no hurry. 

He grabbed his backpack from a chair in the kitchen and hurried out the kitchen window. That way no snoopy neighbours could report back to Cruella that her son was sneaking out instead of polishing the driveway. Yes the driveway, not the car, the actual driveway. He grunted as he hit the ground but shrugged it off and started walking. There was still time till sundown and before that there were no chance in getting anything done but he figured might as well create an alibi with his spare time. 

The city was as ruthless and disgusting as usual, Carlos avoided the main streets and moved around over the rooftops or behind vendors. He knew exactly where he was going. The Gastons were hosting a party, or not really hosting, more like general chaos that people showed up to. But there was alcohol and food so there were bound to be a lot of people there who could conveniently see Carlos enter. 

He jumped down from a roof top and blended in with the crowd the best he could with his sparkling white hair. It had become somewhat of an identity marker for the boy. Not very suiting for his unknown identity. 

He arrived at the Gaston’s house or mansion if you’d prefer that. It was a worn down gran house made out of wood. It looked like one of those great big cabins in the alps, but more disgusting and worn down. The mold on the walls basically reaching for objects to infect. Their backyard was just by a cliff but held plenty of space for dancing. Their “yard” connected to a well known forest where all the “couples” on the Isle would visit for some private time together. Honestly the whole place looked like an example picture you’d find in an STD pamphlet. Not that those existed on the Isle, they were shipped over from Auradon in educational purposes. 

Carlos cracked the door open and was instantly greeted by what one could only describe to resemble a drunken college party. People everywhere, yelling, dancing and jumping off and on various objects. 

“The human intellect” Carlos snickered to himself as he stepped inside the cesspool of drunk teens and moved towards the back. He had to push himself through the crowd and still he stumble out from it, into the garden where it was just as lively, just more space to move around. 

“Carlos!” the blonde turned around and was faced by a what seemed to be a slightly intoxicated Jay. Surprised to see him he smiled and walked up to the boy. Feeling jittery all over just from the mare sight of him.

“Hey Jay, what are you doing here?” he asked and looked around to see if Mal or Evie was with him, however he seemed to be alone by the looks of it. Feeling somewhat grateful for his alone time with the thief he returned his gaze to rest upon Jay’s face. 

“Free booze and food, what else do you need?” Jay laughed slightly and leaned on the wall next to them. Carlos felt his cheeks go slightly warm at his own dumb question but nodded. 

“Of course” he chuckled and looked out over the party.

Jay always made blood rush to his face and his heart turn into a paramedics worst nightmare, it was something only he could manage. Not that Carlos could ever admit it. The Isle was fine with same sex relationships, they probably couldn’t care less. But feelings, they were despised and loathed. 

“But what are you doing here?” Jay asked confused as the nerd usually only stayed inside, in school or with the occasional appearance in town. He’d never come of as a fan of parties. 

“Just, wanted a change in scenery” Carlos lied as he knew very well that wasn't the case. He just needed a cover, and maybe Jay was the perfect one. 

“Hey wanna grab another drink?” Carlos asked and couldn’t help but smile at the idea to have some fun alone time with Jay. 

“Sure! I’ll get some, wait here.” Jay hurried off and Carlos felt a small smile linger on his lips. He knew he had other things to do but what could a drink or two with Jay really do? He’d still head out later but wasn’t he allowed to be a teenager too?

“Here we go.” Jay came back and handed Carlos the drink, “One drink to the pretty blonde” he said with his usual flirtatious smile

“Cheers” he said and knocked their cups together before chugging it.

Carlos followed Jay’s example and felt the somewhat awful drink enter his system. It didn’t bother him, all he heard or felt were the words from Jay. It wasn’t unusual to hear Jay flirt without putting any real value into it, yet Carlos treasured the moments.

“Wow I’m impressed” Jay admitted and put a hand on Carlos shoulder as he frowned from the bitter beverage. 

“Come on, let’s get in the mosh pit!” he started dragging Carlos with him and Carlos made no attempt to resist as they both let go of the green plastic cups. 

Jay had pulled them both into the center of chaos and they had both started jumping and dancing to the music, Jay’s hair flying in every direction and Carlos bumping into almost every person there. Even though he was clumsy and a bit out of place he felt incredible. He and Jay hadn’t had time to hang out for a while and Carlos had missed it so much. The floor was vibrating, the air cutting hot, the sound booming through the room and the feeling of life spreading through the crowd, invading every being. Reminding everyone of their youth and craving for fun. 

Sweat was building up on Carlos forehead after a while some of the kids were starting to fight a few feet away. Jay just laughed mischievously and grabbed Carlos hand, “let’s go” he called out and pulled Carlos with him through the crowd. It took Carlos some time to realize that Jay had shoved one teen into another, having been the cause of the fight. 

It was a harmless prank and Carlos couldn’t help but laugh as he ran after Jay. The night felt different around Jay. It was dark outside, the stars were glowing more than ever and the air had never felt so... free. After having jumped out of the mosh pit, dodged some of the clingier girls and one of the drunk Gaston brothers they finally fell down on the grass laughing ridiculously. 

“I can’t believe you shoved Clayton’s son into that pirate. They’re going to try and rip each other’s throats out.” Carlos turned his head to face Jay next to him, his breath forming small puffs of smoke as the result of the cold night air. 

“Nahh, both of the have the hots for each other, they’ll put up a front and then go off to make out somewhere, don’t worry about it” Jay chuckled as he regained his breath and sat up, Carlos following him. 

“How’d you know that?” Carlos asked with a curious smile, always impressed by Jay’s abilities to read people. 

“It’s easy, you just have to look ones to realize what they want, it’s like reading. Actually it’s easier than reading cause I’m better at this than reading.”

Carlos laughed at his friend and looked out as he realized they were sitting on the hill over the house. It was really beautiful for being on the Isle of the lost, home of homeless and garbage. 

“Just as I know what you mean when you look at me” 

Carlos froze. _Shit._

“Uhh- I don’t know what you mean Jay...” Carlos attempted to divert the subject and started to fidget with his own fingers, looking around for any kind of distraction.

“Sure you do, you did it before when I went to get drinks” Jay said with a relaxed expression, “again in the mosh pit and you just did it a minute ago.” Jay said calmly and looked over at the shorter boy as he was leaning back on his strong arms. 

“I don’t know what you’re talki--” Carlos began but before he knew it, Jay had grabbed his arm, cutting off his sentence. He looked over at the taler boy, slightly afraid of what he’d say. It was harmless to want to hook up with someone, hell it was even cool to have a “friend” with benefits. But if you ever revealed your true feelings to the wrong person, you were doomed. Right now, Carlos was just praying Jay had the first option in mind. 

“Took me some time to figure it out though, can’t say it was my greatest work” Jay said before he pulled Carlos in by his collar and pressed their lips together. 

Carlos eyes widened at the touch and sudden kiss but then melted into a sea of pleasure. He moved in closer and grabbed on to Jay’s shirt. He knew Jay was just fooling around but he didn’t care, he’d dreamt of this so long. His eyes were closed but he still felt Jay pull him closer and run his hand through his icy locks.

They separated shortly to breath and Carlos looked at the boy in front of him with wide eyes. “How drunk are you Jay?” Carlos asked, scared it was more alcohol than actually wanting it. 

“Drunk enough to dare say I’ve wanted this for some time, but not drunk enough to forget it tomorrow.” the answered and pulled Carlos on top of his lap. Carlos automatically wrapped his legs around Jay’s waits. 

“Are you sure?” Carlos asked and felt his heart race like a wild horse. It wasn’t like he had to do much thinking himself but he’d rather live forever hiding his desire than take advantage of Jay. 

“Oh just shut up Carlos.” he replied and pulled the boy closer, slowly running his tongue over his friends jawline, teasing the blonde. 

“You still wanna talk?” he asked with a smirk and Carlos just shook his head. 

He pressed his lips against the taller boys and ran his hand up behind Jay’s neck, towards the back of his head. He tangled his fingers into his hair and Jay’s tongue slipped into Carlos mouth, licking his bottom lip and wrapping around his tongue. Carlos moaned slightly as the kiss deepend and Jay smirked cockily through the kissing. 

“Have you ever thought of me like this?” Carlos asked through the kiss and moved his hands over Jay’s chest. 

“Too many times” Jay said in a hungry tone and wrapped his sturdy arms around Carlos waist before kissing his neck roughly. Biting it and creating marks along it.

Carlos panted and frowned in both pleasure and from the longing of more. Jay’s kisses were teasing, rough and tickling him. He kissed his collarbones, running his tongue over them. Carlos gasped as Jay moved his hands down, slipping a hand under his shirt.

Jay broke away from kissing him and buried his own eyes inside of Carlos’, “do you have any idea how long I’ve waited for this?” Jay quirked his eyebrow at the boy and Carlos cheeks blossomed red. 

“You could’ve done something about it earlier…” Carlos answered and grabbed on to Jay’s shirt. 

Jay shot him a playful glare and threw Carlos down under him so he was placed on top of the boy, “like what?” Jay teased and traced his lips over Carlos’ neck with a heavy breath, teasing him, making him talk even though that was the last thing Carlos wanted to do.  
“You’re such an ass Jay” he too was breathing heavily as he bit his lips. He wanted Jay to do pretty much anything with him and then he wanted to do the same to Jay.

“You’ve got to have something in mind?” Jay nibbled on Carlos black and white t-shirt, sending shivers down his entire body. 

“I…” 

_Bells_

Suddenly there were bells chiming through the air, indicating the time and somehow it was already 1am. 

“Shit” Carlos looked up and snapped out of his perfect little bubble as he realized that he was late. 

“Shit, I’m _so_ sorry Jay but I have to go.” Carlos scrambled to his feet and Jay fell to the side with a confused look on his face. 

“Wait what?” he looked up at the blonde startled by the abrupt ending. 

“I’m so sorry but I-I need to get some chores done till Cruella gets home, I need to go.” he grabbed his backpack from the ground and was just about to run off when he saw the thief’s expression. He didn’t look angry as Carlos had expected, instead he looked… disappointed? Was it all really more than a hookup for him? The thought made Carlos skin shiver. He pulled the thief in tight and kissed him a last time, making sure Jay would remember it all.

“Rain check?” Carlos gave him a slight smile and then ran off. 

_Did that really just happen?_ he asked himself and tried unzipping his backpack whilst he sprinted through the area. But it _had_ happened and Carlos had taken off, leaving Jay behind. He cursed at himself, running through a rural area of abandoned buildings that were pretty much in ruins by their own mold and rotten base. 

He came at a halt at one of the alleyways and kneeled down next to a generous pile of garbage, big enough to cover the small boy. 

“Jesus christ, I just made out with Jay. Oh my god.” He fumbled with his clothes as he got changed into what Evie had earlier described to be a somewhat fashionable attire. It hadn’t been what Carlos had tried to achieve when he had decided on the outfit but it warmed his heart thinking of his friends when he went out during the nights doing what no one would think of as anything less than crazy. 

Once he was changed into the now publicly known outfit he added another piece of clothing for safety measure, a black and white hankerchief that he tied over his face to cover it. He stashed his backpack behind some old pieces of wood and climb the nearest building, ready to head out. The only visible trait on him being his piercing eyes who no longer looked like they belonged to the nerdy little child people saw Cruella yell at. Once surrounded by the dark night he changed identity from that boy because that boy was not what the Isle needed. The Isle needed someone who wouldn’t be afraid to risk everything just to try and make the slightest bit of change. 

And that someone was The Hood


	3. Fight till death do us part

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Carlos is patrolling the area on an especially quiet night when a pirate crew appears, happy to take care of a dumb kid pretending to be a hero.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoy this, it took hours to write ahhhh  
> Let me know in the comments what you think will happen next and we’ll see if I’m too predictable lol

_~7 years earlier~_

“Mother…” A young white haired boy approached the lean bony looking woman with a look of concern and fear painting his face. He’d learnt to fear his own mother since he was born. Her spontaneous outbreaks of different forms of psychotic breakdowns would make anyone tiptoe through life as if the ground itself was waiting to dissolve and swallow you whole. To _fear_ was to stay _alive._

“What is it dear?” the woman purred stroking the coat displayed on her body as she gracefully laid stretched out on the red velvet couch. Under the white fur she was wearing a slim, long, black dress that would drag behind her on the floor as she walked. Her hair was frizzy and red lips chapped from the smoking and aclohol. 

The boy walked closer fumbling with his hands, as a result of his own nerves betraying him. “I… I had a question” he whispered not daring to meet the woman’s gaze as she raised her head to observe the boy, she was supposed to call son, standing in front of her. 

“We’ve talked about this Carlos, thinking too much won’t lead to nothing good.” her vicious gaze drenched in disapproval. 

The boy felt his palms grow sweaty but didn’t want to back down, he was craving an answer and it wasn’t like there was anyone else to ask, at least not if you’d like to stay sane. 

“I-I know b-but…” he stuttered shifting his weight under the glare of his mother.

The woman sighed, feeling exhausted by her son’s behaviour and how long it took him to spit out a couple of words, “Just stop with that god awful stutter boy and tell me what you want” she massaged her temples and laid down to rest her head on the zebra patterned pillow amongst the many other animal patterned pillows. 

The boy’s spirit lifted slightly and he regained some confidence in his speech, “I was wondering…” he started, trying to figure out how to phrase himself. “Why… Why aren’t we allowed to love?” he frowned slightly at the word. In theory, the child thought love sounded like something wonderful but momma had always told him that it was strictly forbidden. 

“Love...” the woman sighed obviously annoyed and sat up in a gracious manner, crossing her legs. 

“You dumb boy, we’ve talked about this,” her voice almost snake like leaving her lips, “love is week,” she grabbed the boys face with her long slender fingers, squishing his cheeks, forcing him to meet her eyes. 

The boy had began trembling, wishing he’d never said anything at all, “I know b-but isn’t love a-a god thing?” he stuttered, fear growing inside him as insanity was sprouting in the other. He knew he should’ve shut up, he should’ve stayed quiet and not asked questions but his curiosity had gotten the best of him.

“Love is week Carlos.” The woman spat and pulled him closer so he could smell the smoke that had etched itself to the woman’s skin, years ago. 

“Love will forever be you demise if you let it into your life.” she hissed at her son before shoving him away, letting him fall down on the floor in front of her.

Tears falling down his cheeks the boy nodded in fear, doing his best to make his mother see that he understood. Because if not, there’d be consequences.

“I was week when I had you” she scuffed and looked out the window in her dramatic manner, as if she thought she was in some kind of 30s movie. 

“I should have gotten rid of you but I was weak… And look at me now, in ruins!” she cried out and Carlos could see her insanity brewing behind her eyes. The woman stood up with no warning and kneeled next to her son, grabbing a chunk of his snow white hair.

“You… You were my demise.” she wheezed with a sickening look on her face. She threw the child aside and stood up once again to regain her elegant posture and the facade of a composed person. 

“I thought I’d raised you better than to ask stupid questions like this.” she sighed with a heavy disappointment lingering in the air. 

Carlos feared something coming but there was nothing he could do other than watch the woman strut over to the door across the hall, opening a way into total darkness.

“You know what naughty boys get Carlos.” She wore a cold exterior, tinted with a hysteria most would never go near. 

The boy sobbed from his position on the floor, a pleading expression covering his face. As if he hoped that he somehow would reach through to the woman that once upon a time decided to keep him, out of weakness. 

“No mother…” he felt the tears drizzle down his cheeks. “Please don’t.” he begged the woman but there was no sign of the one who had kept Carlos all those years ago. Now there was just something else there, indescribable, _something to be feared._

Cruella had grown tired of her son’s behaviour and marched over to him, causing the boy to shrink, desperately trying to disappear from her grasp. The boy’s screams echoed through the cold mansion as she dragged the child across the room and closed the door to her infamous closet, behind him.

“Mother please! Please let me out! Mother!” the child cried from behind the door but Cruella didn’t hear it, she went back to her gracious position on the couch resembling someone posing for a portrait. 

“Naughty boy’s don’t deserve treats.” she whispered out to the void as she exhaled from her raspy lungs.

“Naughty boys will be punished.”

_~now~_

A week had passed since Carlos adventure with Jay and since then, life had taken a surprisingly nice turn. School had shut down because apparently someone had set fire to several of the classrooms. So till they were restored all students were free to spend their usual school hours doing, quote; whatever the fuck they want to. 

Carlos had used the opportunity to get some free time away from Hell Hall. As long as the vicious woman thought Carlos was in school she couldn’t give him more chores to do so what was the point in telling her that school was shut down anyway? He’d leave home for “school” and come back around the same time he would’ve normally. 

His week so far had been spent hanging around town, observing the people and the occasional _very friendly_ visit by the famous thief. 

The other day Carlos had been walking around the market trying to see how one of the vendors he’d saved a few night back were doing, when someone had pulled him behind a wall of rags, behind a stall selling clothes and carpets. He’d been pulled away from sight of the public to realize that it had been Jay surprising him. Carlos really couldn’t find a suitable word for their relationship anymore. As he was caught by surprise, realizing who it was he’d been greeted by a kiss. The silver haired boy had no complaints and so their relationship seemed to have been established into a “best friends who enjoy the occasional makeout session” kind of relationship. 

Life felt like it was finally looking up... But Carlos couldn’t afford to lose sight of his main goal. Years back he’d made a promise to himself, that if he couldn’t get _away_ from the Isle then he’d fight it, and he’d fight it till the day he died. He couldn’t continue living like everything was fine and the world was normal. Because it wasn’t.

He had considered just ending everything. Thoughts such as, _what was the point really?_ If you weren’t allowed to be yourself, love or express any emotion at all. Then all you were left with was a cold emotionless and meaningless world. And Carlos didn’t want that world.  
But he couldn’t end it, because no matter how much he wanted to. To just take the easy way out, away from everything the Isle stood for, he remembered the day he’d asked his mom why he wasn’t allowed to love. And his mind would haunt him with the possibility of other kids like him, or kids to come that’d be like him. 

So once he’d had concluded that he couldn’t just die, he chose to fight, fight it as hard as he could till the day that someone else would end it for him. That was his part, his meaning in life and that was what he had to focus on.

He started training as fast as he had made up his mind. Carrying heavy object when doing Cruella’s insane chores had given him a head start when it came to his strength but then he had to learn to fight. He got into countless of stupid fights under different aliases so no one would become suspicious. Got beaten up more times than he could count. But in the end, it had paid off. He’d learnt how to fight, run and becoming invisible. How to dissolve into the shadows. All through making sure that the rest of the world only saw a scrawny weak little nerd who got beaten up by his crazy mother. 

Then the day came, four months ago he decided it was time to start. He started small, stopping petty thieves and then moved up from there. By now he was stopping murders from happening. With all of it came the fact that anyone who had heard of the Hoods activities wanted his head on a spike and Carlos understood very well why his friends had described it as a death wish. It was truly insane. An island drenched by bodies of evil, why try and change it? Carlos questioned himself too sometimes. But he couldn’t stop knowing there were kids who didn’t deserve this life. Kids who deserved better. And if no one else did anything, then he had to.

The clock was closing in on 2 am and Carlos had been moving around town for hours without having to stop any for of crime or evil deeds. Because of how surprisingly calm the town seemed he had sat down on a metal beam at one of the tallest buildings in town looking down for any signs of activity.  
It was a clear night, almost full moon and the air was just warm enough so that Carlos wouldn’t be freezing in his sleeveless hoodie. He dangled his feet from the edge, pretty content with the view and peace.

“So you’re the one they call the Hood ye?” Carlos head snapped to look to his left and saw how Harry Hook and several other pirates had gathered on the building. The calm was officially over. He hurried to his feet and looked to his right, thinking if he should run rather than take on a whole stack of pirates. But no luck, on his right stood Harry’s sister, CJ Hook. 

“I’m sure Maleficent will be thrilled when we bring you in.” she grinned deviously and so did the crew of pirates behind her. From the looks of it, it was Carlos against... about 15 pirates. Not the best odds he admitted. 

He turned his focus on Harry as he knew him better, meaning he knew how to push his buttons, “you working for Maleficent now Harry? Did you get tired of being a failure on your own?” Carlos asked the pirate with a slightly different voice from his usual one. 

Obviously the pirate took offense as he drew his sword and stepped on to the thin metal beam, “well aren’t ye a feisty little one” he hissed with his strong accent and copied his sisters grin. There was no way anyone could miss their resemblance. 

“I don’t have time for you pirate. Leave. Now.” Carlos called out to make sure both pirate crews would hear him. “I won’t ask again.” 

Both Harry and CJ started laughing and so did the other pirates, “I think you’ve got a screw loose somewhere up there.” CJ said mockingly and took a step out towards Carlos, closing off any escape path. 

“You see, it’s all of us.” she gestured to both Harry’s side and hers. “Against you.” she pointed a single finger towards Carlos with a snicker.

“I take that as a no then.” Carlos said with a monotone voice, showing no sign of anxiety or unease. 

Harry laughed and so did the pirates. _Jesus christ, are they pirates or hyenas_ Carlos thought to himself and then burst into a sprint towards Harry. If there was no escape path, he’d have to make his own.  
He luckily caught the pirate by surprise and managed to jump over him, by jumping up and pushing himself over by grabbing the pirates shoulders. The problem was however his hoard of minions blocking the way to the rooftop, instead Carlos jumped down to the buildings side and grabbed the rusty looking water pipe, hoping it wouldn’t break. 

The pirates became enraged and immediately took off to try and follow Carlos who was sliding down till he could jump to the next building. He hit his stomach at the side of the roof and pulled himself over the edge saving himself from a thirty feet drop straight down to rock hard concrete. 

The screaming and yelling of the pirates echoed like a wild tribe out hunting for some kind of animal or beast. Carlos coughed and frowned when he stood up as he had hit one of his ribs on the edge of the building, but he couldn’t afford to break off his escape. If he stayed there too long, the pirates would find him and bring him to Maleficent. 

He looked around at the pretty much empty rooftop, not giving him much to work with except a neighbouring building with a questionable looking metal roof. It didn’t look like it’d carry Carlos weight, it was covered in rust and weather damage.

“Over here!” Carlos twitched and saw how a girl had found him and she was close enough to get on top of the same roof with enough determination. 

“Well, here goes nothing.” Carlos sighed and started running towards the opposite edge of the roof, he felt his legs ache as he sped up and then pushed as hard as he could to give himself more momentum. The roof wasn’t going to hold. He covered his face as he crashed straight through it. 

“Fuck me...” Carlos groaned as he’d landed on some empty transportation crates in an old, abandoned warehouse. Not that it was of much use on the Isle but it had been used as a way for the stronger villains to hog the best merchandise, keep it away from the less important and weaker part of the population. 

He slowly got up from the shattered wood pieces and rubbed his back with as it seemed to have taken most of the hit, he wasn’t looking forward to when the adrenaline would calm down.

A door to his left was slammed open and a pirate boy appeared at its opening, not much older than Carlos himself. He seemed to have gotten a head start on the others and wanted to take credit by himself, playing foul in a gang of foul pirates. 

“Really, is there _no_ honor left anymore?” Carlos sighed and dodged a clumsy fist from the boy who had closed in on Carlos. 

“Oh go home to mom, won’t you.” he kneed the boy in the gut with ease as he seemed inexperienced with two on two, close combat lacking of swords. The boy grunted and sank to his knees, holding his stomach as he frowned at Carlos before he fell down on his side in pain. 

Carlos took the opportunity and hurried out of the warehouse, taking a sharp right, running down some of the smaller alleys. Jumping over piles of garbage and swinging from pipes that were running carelessly between different buildings. 

“There he is!” a girl called out from behind him and Carlos picked up the pace right as he was about to turn corner, but then someone stepped out and he was knocked down by his own speed and surprise. He rolled over to see CJ standing there with a smirk stretching her lips. 

“My brother might be an incompetent fool,” she sighed “you’ll have to forgive him. But I won’t fall for your little tricks.” she raised her leg with a grin to try and dig her foot into Carlos stomach. However, Carlos was quick with his reflexes. He rolled back and pushed himself up, blocking several kicks and fists that CJ sent his way, but she was good. Better than he had anticipated. And she managed to strike him pretty hard across the left ear. 

Carlos stumbled back feeling his ballance out of order and a ringing muffling all noise around him. 

“Never underestimate a girl.” CJ smiled as if she had already won and used the opportunity to kick Carlos hard in the chest, throwing him back against a wall. 

He hit the wall with a thud and slid down it feeling nauseous, the world still not steadying. 

The young pirate walked up to him crossing her arms, “so I guess it’s time to see who’s really behind that little hood of yours, huh?” she said victoriously and bent down. 

“I don’t underestimate girls…” Carlos whispered in a hoarse voice that surprised CJ enough for her to lose focus. Carlos moved his leg behind CJ’s and took her down as he got up himself. 

“But being cocky is never a charming trait.” he said and winked at the girl before he started sprinting again, hearing CJ’s cursing and screaming behind him. 

He had to get out of there, he wouldn’t be able to stop and fight every single one individually. They were spread out over the entire area though, _so how the fuck am I supposed to get out of here without getting spotted,_ he asked himself.  
The masked vigilante ran down the street that later parted into several small alleyways, he picked the first one his instinct told him to go for and sprinted down it with heavy breaths. 

“Over here!”, someone had caught up. Carlos didn’t even look behind him, worried he might lose his speed if he did, and he had just found his way out. He continued down the street till he saw a small sewer opening at the side of a building. No matter how bad he didn’t want to go down there, he really didn’t have much of a choice. He ran as fast as his legs would take him and heard how footsteps were increasing behind him. They were close, too close. 

“Shit” Carlos cursed and threw himself down on the ground, gliding the last part and falling down through the small square hole in the wall, landing in hip deep water.

 

“What do you mean, _won’t go down there!?”_

“Do it yourself you fucking seagull!” 

“I _can’t_ , I’m too big you piece of fish shit” 

Carlos smiled triumphant and moved on through the small tunnel, that was just big enough for him to move with ease. Luckily the water he’d landed in was sea water, meaning it was pretty much clean. He made his way through the tunnel and exited out through a similar hole as the on he had entered through but across town, away from the pirate crew. 

“Geez that was almost too close.” he chuckled, shaking off some of the water as he made his way down the street finally feeling his heart slow down again. 

“Rough night, huh?” 

Carlos felt like someone had stabbed him. His heart wasn’t calming down, nor speeding up, it felt like it had stopped. He turned around and stared with wide eyes, coated in fear, towards the familiar voice. There in the alleyway, hiding amongst the shadows, stood the one person that Carlos feared the most. More than any pirate crew, rooftop or even Maleficent herself. There stood the person who could so easily become _his_ demise; Jay.

_fuck_


End file.
